Simple Minds, Simple Pleasures
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Just a little something I thought of last night after I went 2 bed. Yarn, a new weapond for Maya and Monopoly...this outta be good!


I don't own TMNT, just Maya and her pets.

This stoy is for i'MoKyOu'ReOk, SoujaLightFaerie and ChibiLover123.

Maya was grabbing a little cat nap on the couch with her head resting on Raph's lap. She had fallen asleep due to pure boardum while Donny explained in great detail how she seemed to be more cat than anyother animal out there. She cared about him, no dought about that, but there was no way in heck she was going to try to understand all the big words he was using to explain it. So she fell asleep.

Raph was half watching boxing, and half watching Maya sleep. All her sleeping was still worrying them, but Donny explained that her body was still healing and getting its strength back from all the years of abuse and neglet she had suffered. " Just give her time Raph. All she needs is plenty of rest, proper food and support, and she'll be fine."

Looking up at his younger brother, Raph raised an eyeridge when he saw Donny holding a big ball of yarn. " Donny, what the shell are you doing with that ball of yarn? You trying to learn to knit or something?"

" Ha ha, very funny Raph. You know how Klunk likes to play with strings and such right? Well, I'm trying to see if my guess about Maya was right." He explained as he started to tickle Maya's nose with the end of the string. However, when he saw Raph glaring at him, he went one step to far. " Relax lover boy, I'm not going to hurt her...uh oh."

When Donny called Raph 'lover boy', he lost it. He jumped off the couch, making Maya fall head first to the floor, and ran after a screaming Donny who was bugging for mercy. To bad for him he wasn't going to get any. " I SWEAR DONNY, I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Raph yelled as he chased him all over the lair.

Rubbing the small bump on her head, Maya gave a low growl and puffed up the fur on her shoulders and back. The last thing she remembered was curling up on the couch with Raph and falling asleep while feeling safe and content. Now she had a headache and it sounded like Raph was chasing...Donny? **' Wonder what he did to make Raph so angry? It's usually Mikey that does that.'** Maya thought to herself. Any further thoughts were put on hold when she saw the ball of yarn roll to a stop about ten feet infront of her. Something deep inside her rose to the surface, telling her to stalk it, pounce on it and chase it. Her tail started to wag as she slowly crawled towards it.

Just then, Donny ran back into the room with Raph still chasing him and kicked the yarn so that it rolled behind the couch. Maya's eyes went wide as she saw the yarn disappear and jumped over the couch to get it. This was fun! Her 'inner cat', as Donny put it, was purring and meowing as she continued to run after it. Every time she got close to it, she would bat it with one hand and run after it again.

When Donny looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Maya was indeed playing with the ball of yarn. He didn't think that his guess was right! He was suddenly thrown to the floor as Raph ran into him, and layed there stuned on the floor. Raph flipped him over so that Donny was lying on his shell and glared daggers at the scared turtle. " I swear Donny, if you EVER call me that again I'll-"

" Look at Maya."

"...What are you talking about?"

" Just look at her Raph." Donny said once more before looking back at Maya. Raph looked at Maya as well and felt his insides melt. Maya was curently batting the ball of yarn between her hand and looked just like Klunk when he was playing with the tails of Mikey's mask. Her tail was swishing back and forth in the air as she crouched down on all fours before she pounced on the yarn, making it roll under the couch. She looked so happy and he was so focused on her that he didn't relize that Donny had gotten up from the floor and was carefully and quietly backing away from him. Donny turned around to run away, but was stopped when he felt Raph grab the back of his shell.

" Where do you think you're goin' shell for brains?"

" Raphael. Let your brother go." Master Splinter said as he walked out of his room. He smiled when he saw Maya trying to get the ball of yarn out from under the couch. " Maya, I would like to see you in the dojo in half and hour. I have a surprise for you."

Looking up at her Sensei, she smiled as well. Her 'inner cat' was content for now so she got up from the floor. " Yes Sensei."

" Hey guys! We're back!" Mikey called as he walk through the door to the lair with Leo right behind him. They were both carrying boxes and they also had about three boxes of pizza as well. " It's chow time!" As Maya went over to grab the pizzas from Mikey before he dropped them, Raph walked up behind Donny and hissed in his ear.

" Call me that name infront of the others and you'll find yourself missin' alot of electronics."

Donny gulped nervously and made his way towards the others, not wanting to make Raph more angry than he already was.

The Dojo

Maya looked over the weapond that Master Splinter just gave her. He had called it a Chigiriki. It was a 2 foot long straight stick, with a 2-1/2 chain attached to the top with a ball with spikes. " Master Splinter...thank you."

Splinter smiled at Maya and put a paw on her shoulder. " You are part of this family my daughter. You know some nunjisu and therefore, you need a weapond of your own. The Chigiriki is considered to be the japanese morning star. The chain can also be fitted in side the stick like the Kusari-Gama/Kama, and used as a mace. If you practice everyday, you will be able to defeat your enemies."

" Thank you Sensei." Maya said as she stood up and bowed respectfully to Master Splinter. Then she turned around and walked out of the dojo, holding her Chigiriki in her hands. It felt natural to hold the weapond, like it was made for just her. She smiled and went to go find the others. She found them in front of the TVs, playing some kind of game. " Hey guys! Look what Master Splinter gave me and what the shell are you doing?"

They all looked up to see Maya with a raised eyebrow and holding her Chigiriki close to her chest. Mikey wisely moved away from her, he really didn't want Raph dumping rubber spiders on him again. " It's call Monopoly. Do you want to play?"

Her tail twitched as she sat down beside Raph and looked at the board then back that the others. " How do you play? I've never seen this game before."

" You've never seen or played Monopoly before?" Leo asked as he rolled the dice and moved his piece. " Ventnor Avenue for 260. I'll by it."

" It's easy Maya. You roll the dice, move your piece and if you have enough money, buy the spot you land on. Here ya go Leo...ya know Raph, you'r kinda losing-" Donny stated but canned it when Raph fixed him with a glare. Raph was still steamed at him for what he said before supper and didn't want to push it anymore.

" You say that one more time and I will make you pay Donny-HEY! MIKEY, GIVE ME BACK MY PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE!!" Raph yelled as he jumped up and ran after Mikey who was laughing his head off.

" You're getting use to that, arn't you Maya." Leo said as the three of them watched Mikey try to out run his big brother.

Nodding her head and twitching her tail, Maya watched as Mikey started to run back towards them. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into the table, bruising his shin in the proses. Maya had wisely wrapped her tail around her waist as Mikey started jumping up and down while holding onto his leg and swearing his head off.

" Mkey, look what you've done! Now we have to start over!" Donny complained, because as usuall, he was winning at the game. In all the years they had been playing, not one of them had come even close to beating Donny.

Maya unwrapped her tail as Raph sat down beside her and looked at him. " Can I play too?"

They all smiled and nodded. Little did they know what they were in for...

One hour later

" I don't believe it...how the shell did this happen?!" Donny exclaimed as he looked at the board while the others crowded around the table. Mikey had been the first one to go backrupt, followed by Raph and then Leo. Much to their surprise, Maya was still in the game and had almost all of the cards. After Donny's last roll of the dices, he had landed on one of Maya's spaces and had just lost. " Are you sure you never played this game before?"

" Yeah. I guess I'm just a natural at this." Maya said with a shurg of her shoulders while the others laughed at Donny.

" Dude! You just got beaten by a girl!" Mikey laughed as he hugged his sides.

" So did you Mikey...Come on, one more time!"

And so, the evil cycle of the guys losing to Maya continued.

AHHH, how cute! There u go i'MoKyOu'ReOk, some Monopoly just for u. Let me know what u guys think, K?

Remember; reading + reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
